


Risky

by yeoliez



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Jinyoung wants to cum inside of you. (a short drabble)





	Risky

When he first lays you down under him, he tucks a blanket over you both and the smile he gives you is tender, and somehow almost shy. You had been just a little bit nervous to do this - the risk was very low but mentally it was hard to get over it. Jinyoung had explained to you in so many ways beforehand that the risk was precisely what made it so exciting.

“Doesn’t it turn you on, even a little bit, the thought that we’re doing something that could change our lives forever?” He had asked you, a twinkle in his eye and a smile just barely curving the corner of his lips, “Or, let me put it this way; doesn’t it turn you on that we’re risking so much just to make each other feel good?”

You had easily admitted that the idea in and of itself was pretty sexy. Jinyoung had used a similar tactic when he first introduced anal into your sex life and you hadn’t thought you would enjoy that as much as it turned out that you did. So you trusted his judgement. Besides, when it got right down to it, the feel of his velvety smooth skin as he slid into you bare for the first time was heavenly.

Jinyoung kept it really slow to start - he was slow to finally enter you after a while of grinding himself against you while he kissed you, all with his body laying over you, his forearms boxing your head in and his tongue smooth as it glided past your own repeatedly. When he finally put it in, he had to reach down and grip himself to position and the blanket slid off of his shoulders and mid way down his back, exposing his torso.

In the middle of the afternoon, the sun was high and bright and Jinyoung looked like a daydream as he loomed above you. Strong and smooth, his upper body was firm as you ran your hands up from his chest to around his shoulders to hug him close, moaning together. His hips shifted, back and forth again, withdrawing and then hurriedly sheathing himself inside of you.

“Oh, baby,” He breathed, “I never imagined you’d feel this good,” As his hands reached down for your outer thighs and he lifts them higher up on his sides, pushing himself into you deeper.

You’re rendered speechless when he changes positions just a little and picks up the pace. The feel of his cock bare inside of you is enough to drive you right to the edge but Jinyoung is fucking you differently like this. His movements feel less controlled and precise, not that you don’t like it when he fucks you like that; he knows what you like in bed and definitely delivers. But this feels as if he’s driven by some primal urge and it’s making your head spin.

It feels like the first time he’s really properly fucking you, and every other time you’ve only been making love.

His movements are erratic and driven by sensation instead of intentional strokes - it feels like the last five minutes or so of sex with Jinyoung normally, after he’s sure that he’s done his job satisfying you and he’s only using your pussy for his own sexual gratification.

You’re lost in the feelings he’s causing you, the blanket now bunched around your hips as he pushes up even further away from you, leaning into you with his hips, his eyes wild as he looks your over.

“Can I cum in you?”

You don’t think twice about it even though it was something you had previously been a little nervous about. In the moment, there’s nothing more that you want than to feel him pump you absolutely full of his cum. Once he has the go ahead, Jinyoung shifts so he’s sitting on his knees and he tugs you so you’re mostly in his lap, and he jack hammers into you.

Tugging you by the thighs harshly into each thrust, he’s reaching a place so deep inside of you that it aches but you cry out for him with each stroke - a gasp, a moan, a shout of his name.

He still waits until you cum first before he lets himself finish. The restraint and the physcal exertion has him breaking out in a thin sheen of sweat that beads at his temples and makes his skin flush red around his ears and down his chest. You’re smiling at him as he cums inside of you, and he chuckles, mid moan, and collapses onto your chest while you stroke his hair.


End file.
